


We all need coffee

by lovingOgormano



Category: Merlin (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kili knows best, Modern AU, OC, did i mention a very naked Fili?, embarrased Fili, goldfish, great beds, keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingOgormano/pseuds/lovingOgormano
Summary: Fili is used to receive visits from his brother Kili, but today is not that day, today he would like the earth to swallow him ...





	We all need coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story with mixed fandoms but I really wanted to write it. The idea came thanks to this amazing post on Tumblr: http://matthew-s-j.tumblr.com/post/175570305705  
> I knew I had to write something and this is the final result...  
> English is not my first language so, I'm sorry for the lame use of expressions, misspellings and everything else ...

FILI'S POV...

 

As every single day when he woke up, Fili went directly to say good morning to his little ones... His goldenfish, of course.

-Hey there lovelies! Good morning! Do you want some coffee? No? Well, I think dad needs some coffee...-

-I wouldn't mind to have a bit of that coffee too, please- said a female voice coming from the sofa...

Wait! Fili could swear he went directly from work to home yesterday and he was definitely not drunk so, it was impossible for him to forget whether he took a girl to his apartment or not last night, and, for sure, he would remember if said girl was Morgan, the brunette that was Kili's co-worker at the new gym of Erebor...

-Oh, hey! Morgan, right?-

-Yeah, that's me! Good memory Fili-

Good, good... Now, what the hell was she doing at his house? Is not like he wanted to complain about having a girl like Morgan at his home because, secretly (of course), he had, kind of, a crush on her

-Ermm... Please, don't mind me but, just to make it clear, what are you doing at my sofa?-

Morgan smiled like a happy and lazy cat, watching Fili's confused face

-Oh yep, I hope you don't mind but, my house mate was having a wild party at home and after a long day of work, the last thing I wanted was a big bunch of very drunk strangers trying to flirt with me or anything so, I made a phone call to Kili and he gave me the keys of your apartment... He told me you would not mind to let me rest here until my house is an empty and safe place again, so... I took the keys and here I am!-

-Yeah, here you are...-

Of course, it had to be Kili and his big sense of honor and chivalry...

Fili and Kili lived in separated houses since a year ago, but Kili had a tendency to forget it and visit his big brother by surprise 2 or 3 times by week, to have some "good dinner" together (more like pizza, beer, and videogames... That was Kili's idea of the perfect dinner...), or to sleep at his spare room because "The building is being fumigated Fee...", or "This storm is too big, you know how much I hate storms Fee..." Anyway, in all this year living apart, this was the first time Kili took so much liberty to invite to an, almost unknown woman to his apartment...

-So... You had a good sleep? If I had known you were going to come I would have made some extra dinner and left some extra towels in the shower...-

-Don't worry, I had a great sleep... To be honest, that bed you have at your spare room is way better than mine and, besides, I came here like an intruder, without your brother telling you so... I think all I can ask before I leave, if you don't mind, is some of that coffee you were talking about with your goldfish...-

-Oh, yeah, of course, a good coffee is what we need!-

Fili was more than glad to leave Morgan's presence for a few minutes, before he could make a fool of himself...

-Ermm... Fili?- The sweet voice of Morgan had a funny tone this time...

-Yes?-

Indeed, he could swear she was trying to contain her laughter...

-Oh, I hope you don't mind if I ask you for something else but...-

-Sure! Just ask-

Morgan took a deep breathing and bited her lip before telling -I guess we both need you to put some pants on?...-

-HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!-

And screaming that Fili ran to his room...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

MORGAN'S POV

 

She was not the kind of girl that likes to complain but, after a long day of work and two extra classes of Zumba, the last thing she wanted was a wild party at home...

-Damn it! I need a new house mate...-she told while using her phone to call to her best friend in town.

-Kili? Oh, thanks for picking up the phone! I know it's really late and you were probably sleeping but I need your help!...-

Thirty minutes later she was in front of Fili's posh apartment, holding the keys and trying to decide is she was going to do as Kili told her and go inside to sleep at his brother's spare room or spend the rest of the nigh at her car...

-Trust me- Kili told her while putting the keys on her hands, -My brother will not mind it at all and the bed is so big and comfortable that you will sleep like a queen...-

It was definitely the promise of a big bed and sleeping like a queen what got her opening the door and entering in the silent house trying to make the less noise possible... She knew she was going to regret it in the morning, when it was time to give an explanation to the owner of the house, specially because the owner was Fili Durin and she used to get quite nervous when he was near... She did not know why... It was almost like, if she had, kind of, a crush on him or something...

-Don't be stupid Morgan... You just need to sleep...-

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For which she was not prepared next day was the surprise she got when she was nervously waiting for Kili's big brother... He, Fili... Went directly to talk to his goldenfish, something that she would have found funny and even charming if it were not for the (very) important fact that, HE WAS COMPLETELY NAKED!!! And he was made of gold skin, ãnd muscles, and gold hair and... Well, he was definitely a "big" brother!

He seemed to ignore the fact that she was at his sofa so, when she listened the word "coffee" she decided to make a go...

-I wouldn't mind to have a bit of that coffee too, please-

Fili's reaction was priceless... He was definitely trying to find the reason why she was there... And his lack of clothes was the last problem at his mind... 

While they had a polite conversation and Fili was surprised, but totally chivalrous, Morgan wondered what would be the best time to remind his host of his lack of clothes... So, when the coffee came again to the conversation, she decided it was a "now or never"...

-Oh, Fili?-

-Yes?-

To be honest, it was quite hillarious to see the blond man all relaxed, with a woman that was barely a friend for him invading his house... An he was there trying to act cool, while he was just as his mother brought him to the world...

-I hope you don't mind if I ask you for something else but...-

-Sure! Just ask!-

Well, if he insisted... She took a deep breath and...

-I guess we both need you to put some pants on?...-

The next thing she saw was probably a man beating the speed record in getting to his room, while cursing like a sailor...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, in another house, in another neighborhood, Kili savored his first coffee of the morning, with a mischievous smile on his lips ...

 

 

 = THE END=


End file.
